


The bad one

by JestaFairyOfPranks



Category: Winx Club
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Non cannon - Freeform, Not Current, i hate this, old, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Do you like my nova story? Well this is what it once was.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

4 months ago…

_ BLAM! _

Aida couldn’t believe her eyes. 

_ An other-world!  _ She thought to herself, panic coursing through her veins.  _ I must protect the others! _

Aida raced back to her tree where her parents and mate lived. She ran past many trees and through many thorn bushes. For a planet that’s all about healing magic, Erbal was not the safest place. 

When she arrived at her base, catching her breath, Aida heard a chuckle from behind her.

“Well well well,” the man from before said, although Aida could barely understand him. “Looks like we have a pretty one, huh?” The man was about a head taller than Aida, and had many weapons. He had greasy orange hair slicked up in many spikes on the top of his head. He wore a black leather jacket with the letters “F. K.” Written in bright orange. He was, to Aida, terrifying.

“DOSEN TERA KALINNNNN!!” Aida screamed, flying up in the air in an effort to escape, but then flew right into a net set up in case of this very circumstance. She was trapped.

“Oh, we won’t let you go  _ that  _ easily, pretty one” the orange haired guy said with a smirk on his face just before knocking Aida out. “Come on guys, this ancient planet isn’t going to loot itself!”


	2. The breakfast of champions

Chapter 1

The breakfast of champions.

It’s 7am, and Divia wakes up in her dorm room in Alfea, the best college for fairies. She gets dressed in her blue top and short shorts, and starts applying a glittering golden eyeshadow. She then put up her hair in two almost identical ponytails. She walks over to her shoe storage and picks out a pair of 4 inch midnight-blue heels, her favorite pair. Divia leaves her room, remembering how fortunate she is to have the room to herself. The other fairies in this section all have a roomate. Well, it doesn’t matter to her, _they_ aren’t the fairies of popularity!

“Hey Divia” Says Gracie, Divia’s best friend and fairy of sweets as she walks to the cafeteria. “You look good today!” Divia  _ did  _ look good. Her blonde hair in two ponytails, however, did not stop one small lock of hair from  _ constantly  _ getting in her face.

“Thanks,” Replies Divia. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” It was true. Gracie looked fabulous with her grape-purple hair that formed almost spherical curls all the way down to her shoulders. Her light beige shirt with sparkly sprinkle-shaped sequins stole several stares from students strolling by. Her berry-red jeans had leaf-green pockets that made it look like she was walking in a strawberry.

“Oh shush,” Gracie replies, as her face turns redder than her jeans. “You are making me blush. And besides, I have a special date with a specialist from Red Fountain tonight. My mom thinks he would be a good fit for me. I, However, don’t like the sound of him.”

“Who cares what your mother thinks,” Says Divia. “Who is she to tell you who you should like? Maybe specialists aren’t your thing!”

“Heh,” replies Gracie with a fake laugh. “Anyways, come on! We will be late for breakfast!” 

They arrive at the cafeteria and squish themselves into the line of other fairies waiting for food. Divia grabbed some chocolate vanilla pancakes and eggs. For her drink, she grabbed a cup of high-caffeine tea and goes to sit down. Gracie sits across from her.

Gracie had gotten 2 blueberry scones, two sausages, 5 pancakes, a breakfast salad, a breakfast burrito, and 17 strawberries. For her drink, she chose water.

“Wow, Gracie” Divia says to her friend, “save some carbs for the rest of us!”

“Hey!” Gracie says, laughing, “My mom doesn’t let me sleep here often, so I’m taking advantage of all this good free food!”

“Gracie, are you all-”

“Attention all fairies” Says the kind voice of Ms. Faragonda, as Divia was busy eating her food in the cafeteria. “There is an unexpected… visitor… student… permanent resident of our school.”

Everyone looks up, staring at Faragonda. The slight buzz of conversations between friends on this unique circumstance start to rise to normal conversation volume, before everyone hears a loud clicking noise. 

“Hello. Name, Aida” says the mysterious girl in choppy English.  _ Hmmm…  _ Divia thinks, looking at the strange newcomer’s dark skin.  _ Fairies don’t usually have that dark of skin... Also, isn’t she depleting so much energy by constantly staying in her fairy form?  _ More conversations arise but are promptly stopped when miss faragonda clears her throat. 

__ “AHEM” Miss Faragonda yells. This surprises Divia, as faragonda doesn’t yell often. “She is new to magix, so i trust you all to be on your  _ best behaviour. That means you, Jesta.” _

“Awwwwwwww….” replies Jesta, the troublemaker of the school. 

“She will be staying” Faragonda continues, as if Jesta hadn't spoken. “In section 7, sharing a room with Divia.”

“WHAT?” Divia responds, astounded that she was not told this earlier. “I have my own room, though! There’s only 1 bed! She’s not- I won't-” Fairies all around the cafeteria start laughing. 

“That is all well, Miss Divia,” Miss Faragonda replies. “We will get a new bed for her.”

More laughing. “Well, eat your food! Classes will start at 8:30”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret not having the “for the drink she chose water” thing in the new story


	3. a familiar face

Chapter 2

A familiar face

As Divia walks to her history class, someone taps her on the shoulder. It’s treble, the fairy of rap.

“Eyyo Divia,” treble says, talking in that hip-hop beat she  _ always _ talks in. “What do ya think of that strange newcomer? Couldn’t she postpone her arrival ‘till summer?”

“Listen treble,” Divia says, anxious to get to class. “ The Winx are coming to teach us about how they saved the world like 7 times and counting. As much as I don’t like hearing Bloom and her STUPID VOICE I have a class to get to. Bye.”

Divia quickly rushes to class, where she is greeted by none other than-

“FLORA CALM DOWN!” A techno sounding voice booms, scaring Divia.

“I’VE  _ HAD IT WITH THIS STUPID SCHOOL!”  _ Flora yells, scaring Divia even more. What has gotten into her?

“Girls, if there is anyone who should be mad, it’s ME!” Bloom screams at the rest of the winx. “ I have to  _ teach _ the daughter of that- of that wh-”

“Bloom, shut up,” Aisha calmly says, looking straight at Divia. “That very girl is here for class.”

“!!!” Bloom quickly looks up, sees Divia, and then proceeds to leave the room out of the other door.

“Umm What was that about?” Divia questioned the remaining Winx. 

“She still doesn’t like your mom, Divia.” Stella explained, sounding exhausted. “This is also a one on one, or one on 6 I should say, class, so she can’t leave!”

“One-on-one?” Divia asked, confused. “I thought…”

“Yeah, Tecna-cl difficulties” Musa joked. “ Tecna May have made a mistake on the schedule…”

“Hmph!” Tecna said, snootily.

“Anyways,” flora said, starting to calm down. “Let’s get this lesson over with, shall we? I have personal matters to discuss with a certain  _ Helia. _ ”

After about a half hour of lecturing Divia about the value of emotions, Tecna opens the door to the classroom to find Bloom waiting on the other side.

“Just shush,” Bloom says hurriedly, before anyone can utter a single word, “I really don’t want to do this. Ugh. Miss DiViA” bloom mocks, staring straight at Divia. “You have a question for me” I 

“Um yeah actually,” Divia says, slightly ticked off. “Why do you hate my mom so much?”

“...” Bloom was speechless. She hated that scum of the Magix dimension for almost ruining her life MULTIPLE TIMES, but she didn’t want to admit that. “Your mom and I…” she started to say, but was interrupted by the end of class bell. “Oh sorry Divia, but class is OVER. OUT. NOW!”

“Just be careful. My mom is coming over for Day Of The Rose later today. Get yourself together!”


	4. Mother knows best

Chapter 3

Mother Knows Best

“So Divia,” jesta says while walking to the plaza with her rose for her mom. “How did Bloom react to finding out your mom is a-”

“Oh she was  _ infuriated.”  _ Divia replied, giggling. “I’m glad that my mom is coming today, finally someone can put that dragon flame out! ...metaphorically, of course.”

“Oh my dear Jesta!”

“Oh, that’s my mom! Gotta go!” 

Jesta’s mom looked quite different from jesta herself. Jesta had a mask like face that could display two emotions at once. Jesta’s mom had a normal face. Jesta had pinkish red hair, while her mom had dark brown. Jesta had very pale skin, whereas her mom had pinkish skin. Divia has the sneaking suspicion that Jesta was adopted. There was also the small little detail that  _ Jesta was blind _ .

“Divia! My precious girl!” Divia’s mom calls out.

“Mom!!”

“EHEM,” bloom interrupted, glaring at Divia’s mom. “I believe we have a score to settle,  _ Diaspro…” _

“Oh?” Diaspro turns around, then notices bloom. “ _ Oh.” _

“You WILL PAY for what you did!”

“You  _ still _ haven’t gotten over that?” Diaspro laughs. “How old are you, 20?”

“ _ I’m 42!”  _ Bloom screams, readying for a fight.

“You wanna fight, right here?”

“Your call,  _ love-stealer” _

“Well, in that case… 

DIASPRO… ENCHANTIX!!”

“Magic Winx! BLOOMIX!”

“Winx!” Divia yells, transforming alongside her mom in case the fight got bloody.

It did get bloody. Real quick.

By this time, a large crowd was starting to form around the warring mothers. Some were cheering for bloom, others for Diaspro. Others still were yelling for Miss Faragonda. Divia tries and tries to stop the fight, but to no avail. It seems like all hope was lost and they were gonna start ripping each other apart when suddenly-

“Enple… Kozacho… CHANTEX!”

Aida appears out of nowhere, fairy form and all and pushes the warriors back with a pulse of healing energy.

“Zat vas very STUPID!” Aida Yells in her weird voice as she punches bloom in the face. “An innocent voman trying to talk to her spawn! The people of Erbal vould NEVER even  _ consider _ doing zat!”

“She…” Bloom starts to speak, but interrupted by a cough of blood followed closely by a gasp from the ever-growing audience.

“I do not care who started zis fight!” Aida yells. “I vill heal you, however.”

“I thought the magic of healing was long gone?” Bloom stutters, barely staying awake. 

“Vell, my planet has been long forgotten. Shush.”

As she heals bloom, Divia tries to tend to her mom’s wounds. She just ends up making them worse.

“And zou!” Aida says, pointing at Diaspro “Zou must  _ not  _ fight like zis vith her again, or bad zings vill happen.”

Aida finishes the last healing spell before flying quickly back to her dorm.

“Well, Bloom, Diaspro,” The voice of Miss Faragonda booms behind them. The three ladies turn around and see the glare of the headmistress. “I assume you must have a good reason to spoil such a  _ normally _ wonderful holiday.”


	5. Erbal

Chapter 4

Erbal

_ Aida was laying down under the trees, listening to the voice of nature talking to her through the plants. Everything was calm and still, but the calm always comes before the storm. Aida had no idea how her world was about to unfold. As Aida turned to her side, almost falling asleep, her mate screams.  _

_ Aida was terrified. She quickly got up and ran to his side.  _

_ “ _ Domo tensen? ( _ What’s wrong _ )”  _ Aida said in Herbolis _ . 

_“_ Tantent, Aida ( _nothing is wrong, Aida_ ) _” The figure says, obviously in pain. “_ guardi talki ti minin fedin ( _the Queen says I have failed my mission_ )”

_ “ _ DOMO?(WHAT?)”  _ Aida says, not believing him. “ _ YON FEDIN MININ? (YOU FAILED THE MISSION?)”

“Quate! Quate!” ( _ Behind you! Behind you! _ )”

_ Aida turns around and sees- _

“AIDA WAKE UP!” Aida opens her eyes and sees that she is not, in fact, on Erbal. She is in her new bed in Alfea, and that she was late for class. She turns her head to see none other than Jesta facing her.

“Hey, Aida” Jesta says, her mouth forming a suspicious smile, “I made you some tea.”

Aida did not like that twinkle in Jesta’s… ummm… lack of eyes. “Vill it kill me?”

“Nonononono!” Jesta says, smiling even more. “Just drink! It will clear your mind!”

“Vell okay then…” Aida cautiously takes a sip of tea, then immediately spits it out. “VAT THE HECK VAZ ZAT?”

Jesta had already left, leaving Aida alone to get dressed. She rummages through Divia’s clothes before finding some nice green ones to wear. She quickly gets ready and starts flying to class. 

As Aida was just about to enter Professor WizGiz’s class, she gets stopped by an older looking girl.

“No fairy forms in the hall without permission” the girl says. This girl had light brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a sparkling yellow dress. “Come with me, we are going to speak with Griselda.”

When Aida and the other girl reach the end of the hallway, the other girl yanks open the door and says “got her!”

A gloved hand reaches out to try and grab Aida’s arm, but Aida doges it. 

“HYAAAAAGH!!” Aida screams,attacking the owner of the hand in an effort to rip them in two.

“STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” The voice of Mrs. Griselda booms. “Let GO of Faragonda!

Aida, all out of PTSD fueled adrenaline, notices that the person she was ripping apart is Miss Faragonda. 

“Ummm..” Aida says, not knowing how to explain. “Heal!”

Miss Faragonda’s wounds heal, showing no evidence that they ever existed.

“Miss Aida of Plantena,” Mrs. Griselda says to Aida, “We ask that you STOP pretending to be from a long lost planet. If this was some kind of joke, it’s not funny.”

“But” Aida starts to speak

“AND,” Mrs Griselda interrupts, speaking a bit louder. “We ask that you go back HOME and wait until next year to begin your studies.”

“But”

“AND!” Mrs Griselda almost shouts, “Stop walking around in your fairy form claiming you always have your wings on. It is disruptive and disrespectful.”

“Griselda, please” Miss Faragonda tried to say.

“AND!” Griselda says, screaming now, “STOP TALKING IN THAT GOD-FORSAKING ACCENT!”

“MRS GRISELDA!” Miss Faragonda yells, frightening Aida. “SHE IS NOT LYING! IF SHE COULD BE HOME, SHE WOULD BE! Right, Aida?”

“Vell I really just vant to go to class. Can’t zis vait?”

“Oh, I’m not lying, her parents want her back! They told me the  _ whole story _ !” Mrs Griselda states, holding a letter. “From Plantena. Signed by  _ your parents.” _


	6. Autumn breeze

Chapter 5

Autumn breeze

“Umm…” She said, impatiently. “ Can I go now?”

“You are dismissed, Autumn.” Mrs Griselda said, not a speck of care in her voice.

“Cool, bye.”

_ God, I’d hate to be her,  _ Autumn thinks whilst strolling around the Schoolgrounds.  _ That must suck, getting caught in a lie that big. Must be just about as bad as being held back a year. _ Autumn laughs to herself, remembering last year’s test scores. They were terrible.  _ Hey, it’s not my fault I failed! I had a season to prepare for!  _

Autumn doesn’t like spring. Not only is it close to finals, but it is also close to her work time, summer. She doesn’t mind being the fairy of summer, but when you have to do summer assembly and 8-hour school days, it gets overwhelming. Not to mention, her name is  _ Autumn.  _ **_Autumn! Autumn, fairy of summer!_ ** She hates her name.

“Hey you!” Jesta yells in Autumn’s direction. “Who are you?”

“I’m Autumn. Don’t you remember me?” Autumn lives in the  _ same dorm section  _ as Jesta, she should know her! “Can’t you see that-”

“No I cannot. I am blind.” Jesta replies. “ _ Why does everyone forget that? _ ”

“Well, nobody cares about you or your deformities,” Autumn says matter-of-factly. Why was she even talking to this girl? She has work to catch up on!

“Harsh,” Jesta says, rightfully offended. “You have no filter, you know that?”

“Listen Jesta,” Autumn says, annoyed, “it’s bad enough I have to stay in the same room as Trebble. I don’t want to have to deal with  _ you  _ as well. Now if you excuse me.”

Autumn left, leaving a confused and hurt Jesta behind.  _ Eh, I don’t care about her. _ Autumn thinks, finally reaching her dorm room.  _ Her problems aren’t mine to deal with. _ She sits down and begins to work on her project, a beautifully hand-crafted dress for the summer ball at home. 

It was a light yellow, and it had little flower details in green and blue along the waist. The sleeves were long and ended in a puff. The rim of the dress was going to have golden fall leaves as well as green spring leaves. Autumn smiles, knowing that the dress was almost complete.

_ Knock knock! _

“Who is it?” Autumn groans. She barely gets any time to herself anymore! 

“Help! Please!” The voice calls from the door.

Autumn rushes to the door and opens it slightly. 

The person on the other side rushes inside. 

“Help!Help! My mom wants to kill me!!”


	7. A letter from Aida’s parents

Chapter 6

A letter from Aida’s parents

Miss Faragonda begins to read the letter aloud:

_ Dear Headmistress Faragonda, _

_ We are very sorry and embarrassed to inform you that our daughter, Aida, should not in fact be in you school.  _

_ She was super eager for the next school year and slipped away from us. _

_ We are very sorry for any and all inconvenience this has caused, and we are excited for our daughter to learn here.  _

_ Aida, however, must learn to control her urges. _

_ We will be coming by around noon to pick her up. _

_ Signed, _

_ Deach and Deana _

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Mrs Griselda says, pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

“Zat is not true, Griselda.” Aida replies, calmly. “My parents are on my home planet of Erbal. Zat letter is a fake.”

“Now Aida,” Miss Faragonda says, reading the letter, “I know you were anxious to come here, but we cannot have you joining us midway through the year. I would advise you to go back to Planeta. Your parents will come pick you up later today, as they had stated in the letter.”

“But-” Aida starts to reply.

“Please go pack your things. Your family will be arriving shortly.”

“NO!” Aida screams, startling the headmistress. “I VILL  _ NOT  _ BE GOING HOME! MY HOME IS GONE! ZOU DO NOT ZEEM LIKE MIZZ FARAGONDA! ZOU MUST BE A FAKE! I AM NOT LEAVING! YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!”

“Hey ummmm… bad time?”

Everyone turned around and saw Tecna standing at the doorway. “I can come back later-“

“No, I think this interaction is  _ over _ ” Griselda says, glaring at Aida.

Yeah, whatever.” Tecna says, hurriedly. “What’s the school policy on smoking?”

“What?!” Miss Faragonda says, surprised.

“Well,” Tecna says, still on a hurried tone, “Flora was just burning some medicinal leaves and greatly inhaling the fumes, so-”

“WHAT?” 

“Yeahyeahyeah, but I just needed to know if that was against the rules or not.”

“Should I go?” Aida asks, and Miss Faragonda nods quickly. Aida rushes out of the room and to the other side of the school, where it appeared that Divia was waiting for her.

“Aida! You missed it!” Divia says, pulling Aida towards her. “We learned about this really cool plant.It smells amazing! Here, Take a whiff!”

“Umm…” Aida says, smelling the cloth that Divia was holding. “It zmells like chloroform.”

“Hehehe…” Divia suddenly transforms into the greasy orange-haired wizard who kidnapped her! “Come on boys! We got her!”


	8. Not a jest

Chapter 7  
Not a jest

Everything was dark. It wasn’t black, per se, but it certainly wasn’t colorful. No color, no images, just a sense of direction from a locket around her neck. This was Jesta’s life. A blind troublemaker.  
Her arrow-shaped locket contains the power of echolocation. It can also track down magical creatures. That’s how jesta pulls off her famous “I thought you were an animal” prank. Sure, sometimes it is a bit rude, but that doesn’t mean it’s never funny!  
Something that is never funny, however: Kidnappings.  
So when Aida cried for help, Jesta immediately rushed to the scene, fairy form and all!  
“Put. Her. Down.” Jesta says, a calm aggression in her voice, like she wanted to be peaceful but could totally beat you up at the same time.  
“Wha” the orange haired man began to say, surprised that Aida was awake and aware.  
“Down. Now.”   
“What will you do if I say no?” The orange haired man says, laughing. “It’s not like you can see me or anything!”  
“Oh but I can!” Jesta lifts up her locket, showing the intricate bat design on the square surface of the cube. “Creepy kidnapper” she whispers into the locket. The locket glows an orange color and makes a beep. “There! Your location is now registered on My echolocation and tracking locket!”  
“What kind of sorcery-” The orange haired man starts to say, but is interrupted by Aida punching him in the face. Hard.  
“ZER VILL BE NO KIDNAPPINGS VEN I AM AROUND!” Aida screams just as the bell rings. Fairies start pouring out of classes, gathering around the commotion happening around Jesta. Fairies start trying to cast spells at the battle going on between Aida and the kidnapper, but all the spells bounce back out at them.   
“GO AIDA!” Yells an observer.  
“Stop! Stop!” Screams another.  
“WINX!” Shouts none other than…  
“Treble?!” Jesta says, surprised. When did she get here?  
“Eyyo Aida!” She starts to rap. “Could you maybe stop fighting? Weather is pretty bad, like lightning!”  
Treble shoots some music notes from her hands. They hit both the fighters, and the fighting stops. “Wow that worked. I’m impressed. Don’t do that again. It makes me stressed.”  
“Vell, he DID try to kidnap me.” Aida states, obviously not caring about what treble said.  
“Um… treble?” Jesta said, feeling aggressive heat from Treble’s body. “Why are you so hot? I-I mean warm! Not good looking! Notthatimsayingthatyoulookbad… Ya know what, never mind.”  
“What is this new magic energy leaving me?” Treble says, not in her rapping voice for once. “I’m… I’m changing!”  
A bright purple light flashes, and then treble falls to the ground, exhausted. Jesta rushes to her side and picks her up. She feels a little pin and a bag on her body that wasn’t there before. Could she have gotten it early? No, that’s impossible! She’s a first year!  
“I-I did it…” treble says, clearly exhausted. “Charmix…” Treble passes out, reverting to her normal state.


	9. Gracefully Gracie

Chapter 8

Gracefully Gracie

While the entire kidnapping thing was taking place, Gracie was trying to run from her mom. She remembers her conversation with mom, every time wishing she had said less.

_ “Hey mom,”  _ she had told her mom that morning at breakfast at home. Gracie has to go home each night and sleep there because her mom wants to watch over her.  _ Lies. Lies. _ Gracie thinks.  _ “Hey mom, do I have to go on dates with the specialists? I don’t like boys.” _

_ “Um excuse me?” _ Her mom had said, obviously ticked off.  _ “You do what I want! You aren’t allowed to date anyone I do not pre-approve! You know that! And what’s this thing about not liking boys? You like boys! You have to! I need you to marry a powerful specialist!” _

_ “Yeah, but I don’t want to! I want to live at Alfea and have my own life!” _

_ “Oh, do you now? You don’t need me? Well run then. Just know I will find you. And once I find you again, I will not hold back!” _

There was more dialogue, but Gracie doesn’t want to have to relive that moment. She runs as fast as she can to her dorm, only to find out that it’s locked.  _ Great! Mom’s right behind me! _

She bangs on the door as hard as she can.

“Who is it?” The voice on the other side of the door says, boredom filling her voice.

“Help! Please!”

The person on the other side opens the door a small bit, and Gracie shoves it open, rushing inside.

“Help! Help! My mom wants to kill me!”

“I’m sure you’re just overreact- oh hey Gracie. Running from your judgmental mom again?”

Gracie catches her breath and looks up. Standing there, natural highlights illuminated by the sun, was Autumn.

“MY MOM WANTS ME DEAD!” Gracie cries, pulling at Autumn’s shirt.

“Hey!” Autumn says, a scared look on her face. “You… You’re safe here. I’ll protect you, I guess.”

“Thank you thank you!” Gracie says, wrapping autumn in a tight hug. 

“Yikes. So you took her to the nurse after her colla-“

Divia walks into the room and is silenced when she sees the scene before her. “Who are you and what have you done with autumn?”

“Divia!” Gracie pushes away from autumn and wraps her arms around Divia in a slightly loving embrace. “My mom. Here. Murder.”

“You’re gonna have to explain that in a bit more detail what’s your face.” Jesta steps into the room, nearly tripping on a stray spool of thread left out by autumn. “I meant to do that!” Jesta says, embarrassed. “ANYWAYS! What happened? What about murder?”

Gracie took a deep breath and began to talk about what had happened that morning.


	10. Treblemaker

Chapter 9

Treblemaker

Treble woke up in the nurse's office with her mother looking over her. Her long black hair was let down, and in fact had not been in her signature two ponytails for years. she wore a basic red dress that was slightly sparkly, resembling her Winx.

“Treble! My baby! Are you ok?”

Her voice was full of concern, with just a hint of impatience.

“I-i got charmix a year early…” treble replies, her voice slightly dead from over exertion.

“MUSA!” A voice from the hallway yells, startling the mother-daughter duo. “MUSA! GET OUT HERE!”

“My sweet baby treble, I’ll be back soon!” Treble’s mom looked up and sighed, clearly not wanting to leave her daughter.

“Hey, don’t worry bout me! I’m gonna be ok, you’ll see!” Treble says, speaking in rhymes again. 

“MUSA! COME ON! OUT!” The voice yells again, closer this time.

“Got to go!” Her mother says, standing up and heading out the door. “I'M COMING TECNA YOU CAN SHUSH NOW!”

A few minutes after Musa left, the nurse comes in the room to check on Treble.

“Is there anything I can do to help, Ms-”

“Hey nurse,” Treble interrupts, “could you give me some passes? Do you think an early charmix will get me outta my classes?”

“Now now Treble,” the nurse says, calmly. “I know you want to skip class, but it’s important to learn. You’ve already missed all of yesterday’s classes, this won’t become a habit for you. Now, run along to the simulator room. You don’t want to keep Professor Palladium waiting!

“Ugh! Fine! But it’s just not fair! I’m too exhausted to stand, much less walk over there…”

Treble reluctantly gets up and walks down the hall to the simulator. She is greeted by a wavy-haired tan skinned fairy begrudgingly waiting for her. 

“Ugh. You’re late,” Autumn says, her arms and legs crossed in an I-need-a-good-grade-and-i-don’t-want-to-have-to-deal-with-you way.

“Ah! I knew she would make it to today’s lesson” said the young voice of Professor palladium. “Treble, take a seat.”

“Psst! Hey! Treble!” 

Treble whirls around to see Jesta staring at her. “Are you okay? I took you to the nurse after you passed out. Is it really an early charmix?”

“Jesta!” Palladium says, startling the two chatting girls. 

“Yes Professor?” Jesta says, facing the wrong way.

“The other way, jesta.” Palladium sighs. 

Jesta turns her head around. “Hehe… I knew that.”

The fairies around her start giggling.

“Yes, well,” Palladium continues, as if that interaction didn’t happen, “I had just started talking about the simulator and how we will be using it.”

The professor starts lecturing about the sorts of tests and practices that will happen in the upcoming semester when he is interrupted by a strangely-accented older-sounding fairy.

“Vait, fighting evil? Like ze F. K.?”

It was Aida.

“The… F… K…” Palladium says, trying his best to not sound like he’s hiding something. “Umm… what is that?”

“Nevermind” Aida says, before quickly asking “And if say, I vas hurt or vounded in ze simulator, I voulndn’t be like, hurt once I left?”

“Well, you can still get hurt-”

“And if, say a man vith orange hair vering a leather jacket say, took me somvere else, I vould still be here at ze school?”

“Um… that’s an oddly specific question”

All eyes turn to Aida, confused and scared of this strange fairy.

“Just vondering” Aida says in an effort to ease everyone’s fear.

“Anyways!” Palladium states loudly, startling treble. “Let’s start with group one: Nova! Gracie, Divia, Treble, Jesta! Come down here!”


	11. Gracie’s confession

Chapter 10

Gracie’s confession 

“Um…” Aida said, confused “I’m in section 7 vith zeeze girls so shouldn’t I…”

“Oh right!” Palladium says, “Your arrival at school was very last-minute so we weren’t able to put you on our schedule. Come down here and into the simulator!”

“Who are you? Can I feel your face? I’m blind. Sorry.” Jesta stumbles over to Aida and whisperes into her locket.

On the other end of the simulator, Gracie was planning with Divia.

“And after I mix the batter…” Gracie says right before the simulator turns on. 

“Remember” Palladium says, “Once the room transforms you can move freely. There will be support underneath your feet.”

The simulator turns on and the scene around them changed to look more like a castle. Gracie glances over at Divia and notices her friend seemed nervous. Just as she tries to comfort her she hears a loud, familiar voice.

“GRACIE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!”

It was her mom.

“M-mom!” Gracie then remembers that this isn’t her mom, merely a simulation of her. That comforts her a bit. “Listen guys, she’s not real. Maybe this is our task, to protect one another from my evil mother.”

“Gracie! I’m not evil, I just want what’s best for you. Now, come with me and we can talk  _ privately. _ ”

“Now! NOVA WINX!”

All 5 nova girls transform and get ready to fight.

“Charmix!” Treble yells.

“Chantex!” Aida yells. She transforms, but there isn’t much of a difference since she already had wings on.

“Ego crusher!” Divia yells, as her signature attack starts pushing Gracie’s mom downwards, trapping her against the floor.

“It’s just a hologram, so we can be as brutal as we want!” Screams Jesta. “Masked mischief!” A mask goes over the lady’s face, turning her temporarily blind.

Gracie’s mom began to mumble something, but was silenced with treble’s attack.

“We heard what bad things you did to Gracie, man. I can stop you with the charmix power in me hand! BASS BOOSTER!”

“Sunny heat!” Says Autumn, joining in. 

“YAHHHHHHH!” Screams Aida as she starts clawing at the woman's throat and arms. She then stopped suddenly as she realized she was drawing blood.

“What’s up Aida?” Gracie says.

“Zis is not a hologram. Zis is ze real Harmoni. You ver attacking her real mozer.”

There was a collective gasp of horror as realization dawned on them.

“Girls? Girls! Are you okay?” Palladium says. “I lost contact with you because of the f-” he quickly notices what happened. Letting them out of the simulator, he says “you have all passed. Now Aida, you have a lot of explaining to do.”

As the 5 friends walk out of the room(Aida having to go see Mrs faragonda), Everyone turned their attention towards Gracie.

“So yesterday your mom wanted you dead,” Treble said, trying to get the story straight. “But now she wants you back home instead?”

“Yeah, but I won’t let her boss me around anymore” Gracie says confidently, her head held up high. “I should probably tell you guys what I should have told my mother a long time ago.”

“What is it?” Divia asked.

“I’m lesbian.” Gracie says proudly. “I don’t like men, I like women like… like you Divia.”

“OOOOOOOH!” Jesta says, thrilled. “DIVIA AND GRACIE SITTING IN A TREE!”

“P-l-o-t-I-n-g-t-o-m-u-r-d-e-r-j-e-s-t-a” finished Divia.

“Divia, that isn’t fair!” Trebble says. “That doesn’t rhyme anywhere!”

The 5 friends laugh as they walk back to the dorms for “free period”.

Divia turns to Gracie.

_ Oh nonononono  _ Gracie thinks.  _ She’s gonna take it the wrong way…  _

“To be honest, Gracie” Divia says, smiling “I knew the moment I met you that there was something special about you. And although I don't share your feelings, I know that you can find someone who loves you the way you are. Also,” Divia giggles, then looks away. 

“Also?” Gracie prompts, wanting to hear what she had to say.

Divia giggles again. “I’ll tell you later.”


	12. The F. K.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... I didn’t even finish this chapter. Oh that speaks volumes about how much I hated this

Chapter 11

The F.K.

“...and Zat is when I woke up in magix. I had nowhere to go, so I got some help.”

“That is troubling, Aida.” Miss faragonda paces back and forth through her office. “The F.K are dangerous creatures. There is a wizard, a specialist, and a nymph. Amelia, to be exact.we believe the F.k. Stands for Fairy Killers. All fairies who stand up to the F K disappear.”


	13. An engaging announcement

Chapter 12

An engaging announcement 

“Letter for autumn! Letter for autumn!” Shouts a magical parrot landing on the railing of the out-of-room patio. “From the Queen! From the Queen!”

“I get it, Rio, I get it.” Autumn plucks the letter out of the birds’ hands and opens the seal.

_ Dear Autumn, _

_ We believe it is time for you to find your lifelong partner. We know you are mature enough to handle it. We have taken the liberty to find you the perfect fit for you. His name is Orion of Poplar. Your wedding will take place in two weeks time, but you will meet your fiancé’s family tonight. Remember that an engagement does not mean you can slack off on your duties. We have faith and trust in you. _

_ Make sure to feed the messenger bird before sending him back. We don’t want him to collapse like last time. _

_ Love, Winter and Hibiscus. _

“Yayyyyy…” autumn says with an exasperated sigh.  _ Marriage! Yayyyyyy… so much fun.  _

“What’s happened?” Gracie walks out onto the patio and stands next to autumn. She reads the letter over Autumn’s shoulder, and gasps in amazement. “OOOH! YOURE GETTING MARRIED??? I have to tell  _ Everyone! _ ”

Before autumn can say anything, Gracie grabs her arm and yanks her into the common room. “AUTUMN IS GETTING MARRIED!!!”

The four other girls in the dorm section hurriedly run over and sit down in the 3 couches, Aida coming up last. Jesta looks amused, as does Divia. Treble looks as punk as always, but with a bit more boredom in her expression. Aida looks horrified.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Divia asks, barely hiding her giggles.

“The prince of poplar!” Autumn says. Everyone gasps.

“R-really? Are-are you sure?” Divia asks, visibly nervous.

“Yeah” autumn says, “why?”

“So when’s it happening? When can we meet him? What’s his name?” Jesta interrupts.

“It’s happening two weeks from today. You won’t meet him, and his name is Orion. I’m meeting his parents today.”

“Wow!” Jesta says. “Two poplar weddings in one day! Didn’t you say that your brother was getting married that day as well, Divia??”

Divia looks nervous. She opens her mouth to speak, then shuts it and shakes her head. 

“Y-yeah! My… uh.. Brother is getting married to… um… a girl named Amica… hehehe…”

“Vait!” Aida says, shock and fear in her face. “But, does zat mean zat you vill have to… Zey do arranged mating here too?”

Everyone stares at Aida, except for jesta, who looks the other way accidentally-on-purpose.

“I’m sorry?” Autumn says, confused.  _ What is that fairy talking about? _

“Vell, on my planet, ven you turn 21, ze queen zets you up vith a male. Ze male’s mission is to have children. If you are not expecting vithin a year, ze man is killed. Is zat not how it works here?”

The staring continues.

“WHAT?” Divia yells in astonishment and horror. “NO! We fall in love when we want to, and have kids when we want to!”

“Oh,” Aida says, confused. “Zen why is zer a wedding? Zats how it started vith me.”

“Wait what?” jesta says, now looking at Aida. “How old are you?”

“22” aida responded, matter of factly. “Vy? How old are you?”

“19” says jesta, Divia, and gracie.

“I’m 20” says Autumn.

“I’m only 18. Is that weird, or just me?” Treble responds, in her normal rhyming voice.

“Regardless of all that,” Autumn says, bored, “I’m getting married soon to a prince. Please don’t bother me while i get ready to meet their parents.”

“Yeah!” divia says, “I have to get ready for something too!”

“Well, tell us how meeting the king and queen goes! I’ll be waiting!” Gracie yells as autumn walks off to her room.

_ Ugh  _ autumn says, getting dressed in her green spring dress.  _ I’m getting married now? I’ve got ten million things to do! Well, I still need to focus on my studies. Thanks mom for making things difficult. _


	14. Mission failed

Chapter 13

Mission failed

“Gem in!” says the bored voice of the specialist called ‘gem’ into the headset. “Kriten, are you in?”

“Enchantix, in!” says the nymph of enchantix in her usual practical voice. “Do we really have to do this mission today? Can’t we just go to alfea to collect the girl?”

“Kriten, in!” says the slightly seductive voice of  am  Kriten, wizard of passion. “Yes, Enchantix, we have to do this today! It is the day that we are most likely to succed! Also, the girl we want is not at alfea today! She is coming to poplar to meet-”

“Not  _ That  _ girl, I mean the brown girl!” enchantix says, annoyed. “Why can’t we go to alfea to find her?”

“Um… That’s what  _ I’m  _ doing, right?” says gem, confused. “I’m supposed to talk to that spawn of musa?”

“Yes, but what do I do?” Enchantix says. “I’m not doing anything during this mission!”

“You have an important part, Am- I mean enchantix!” kriten says. “The F. K. needs you!”

“Ugh fine. Enchantix out!” Enchantix says, her voice disappearing from the headset.

“Gem, out.” Gem says, doing the same thing.

“Kriten, out!”

As “kriten” walks down the road to the castle of Poplar, he remembers first seeing the dark skinned girl when her partner died. He had had a vision like dream one night, and knew it was a sign that it was time to put his plans into action.  _ She seems so sad,  _ he thought at the time.  _ I should do something to help her. _ Of course, he couldn’t find her without knowing where she lived. The planet where she resided wasn’t on any dimensional maps, so he had to resort to using his powers on Bloom. He had forced bloom to use her dragon flame to locate any and all hidden planets, and how to get there. Once he arrived, he was face to face with  _ her.  _

_ The one for him. _

_ His one and only true love. _

He tries not to think of her while on this mission, because he is watching out for a different girl. Well, he will try at least.

As kriten gets into the palace, slipping past the guards and sneakily as he can, a voice yells into the earpiece.

“GEM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Enchanting yells, startling kriten. “You know what? I’m just gonna slit her throat right now!”

“Am- enchantix, the mission, remember? Marking friends with treble?” Gem says, horror in his voice.

“Can you two lovebirds  _ not  _ yell into the earpiece? I’m in the castle now.” Kriten says.

“Sorry sir!” Gem says apologetically.

The headset goes silent, and kriten continues hunting for the girl. 

“Hello! What’s your name?”

Kriten gets startled by a nice looking young woman standing right in front of him.

“I’m amo- kriten. I’m kriten. Nice to meet you. What’s yours? Yes. Name, I mean.”

“Ha! Really?” The girl laughs back. “I’m Divia, princess of poplar. Nice to meet you kriten! Your orange hair looks nice. Is it dyed? Are the spikes natural? That’s very fashionable if so. If not, then it’s  _ terrible  _ for your hair to use so much product. You look just like the description of a person my friend-“

Kriten’s eyes go white. He stares at Divia, using his attraction powers. “ **Where** **_is_ ** **your friend, girl? Where is the one they call “Aida”? Take me to her. In fact, while We’re are at it, don’t you have a blind friend? I must meet her formally as well.”**

Divia looks into kriten’s eyes and hers go white as well.

“Yes. I will take you to Aida. I will take you to Jesta. Come, follow me.”

What “kriten” doesn’t realize, as he follows Divia to alfea, is the girl’s eyes going back to normal. 

Divia is partially immune to his magic… 


	15. Blood is in the hair

Chapter 14

Blood is in the hair

  
  


“GEM I HATE YOU!” Enchantix whisper yells.

“Amelia! Calm down!” Gem says.

“YOU IDIOT!” Enchantix whisper yells again. “We are still on the mission! Call. Me. ENCHANTIX!”

“Krystan, is something wrong? You told me wouldn’t be gone for long!”

“You. Told. Her. Your. Real. Name.” Amelia says, voice filled with rage. “Why did you tell her your real name.”

“Because she seems really ho- I mean nice.” Krystan says. “Listen babe, I love you, okay? We will always be a thing. I just have to pretend like I love this girl so I can get on the inside of this school. Don’t worry. You will always be my most powerful and final love.”

“Damn right I will!” Amelia says as she pulls Krystan towards her for a passionate kiss. Their lips were locked for about 30 seconds before someone knocked on the door. 

They were in the bathroom in dorm section 7 of alfea, right after Amelia had caught Krystan flirting with Treble. Amelia especially didn’t like that her boyfriend was the one that good ol’ boss decided to make the one try to get on the inside. Why couldn’t he do it??? Ugh. Sometimes, she hated him.

Krystan slightly opened the door, talked to Trebble for a minute, then slipped out. That left Amelia all by herself in the bathroom of a school that wasn’t hers,

Her boyfriend, flirting with another girl, and the glaring fact that her boss expected her to do something that _nobody_ could do: steal the dragon flame. Sure, she could get a bit of it’s power from the nymph of bloomix, but that’s not even a step up from just getting bloomix by yourself! Not that she could, anyways. Once you become a nymph, that’s your only fairy form. That wouldn’t be a problem for someone like special snowflake Daphne, or useless Scarab, or even the loti twins lotica and loteca! _They_ only needed to manage the power given to, like, _7_ _girls_ , whereas Amelia needed to distribute _her_ power to like _1000s!_ Why did it have to be _her_ born with the nymph mask. Why did it have to be _her_ forced into this position.

Why did it have to be  _ her _ who got enchantix?

As Amelia sits there, pondering her misfortune of life and love, a strange masked girl stumbles into the bathroom. She has two black holes where her eyes should be, and an amulet around her neck that glowed blue.

“Ah! Person!” She yelps, bumping into Amelia. “I’m very sorry. I didn’t see you there. Well, I didn’t see  _ anything _ there. I didn’t see, period. I’m blind. I’m Jesta, by the way. What’s your name?”

“...” Amelia contemplated wether or not to share her real name. She had just decided to not answer at all when the girl simply says (into her amulet?) “Weird hopefully girl from the bathroom.”

The amulet glows a beautiful maroon color and rises up. Then it falls back around Jesta’s neck with a satisfying  _ plop _ .

“There,” Jesta says, smiling. “ I should be able to track you now so that won’t happen again.” 

Jesta sits down on the ground and looks in Amelia’s direction. 

“Wanna see a card trick?”

“Um…” Amelia said, taken aback by how casual the girl was acting at a complete stranger. “Sure?”

“Oh good you are a girl” Jesta says. “Or at least a man with a feminine voice.”

“I’m female, yes” Amelia replied to the strange comment. 

As Jesta does a few card tricks, Amelia hears a strange noise coming from the balcony.

“Sorry, gotta go!” Amelia runs out of the room and onto the balcony where she saw it. 

Krystan betrayed her.

This was not fake. This was not a performance.

This was it.

Krystan was kissing treble.

And he was happy.

And treble, well, she was going

To

**_Pay._ **


	16. Sincerely Helia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a crappy filler chapter

Chapter 15

Sincerely, Helia

Flora was sitting in her bean bag chair next to the lamp in her staff suite, letter in one hand, cigarette in the other. She breaths in a large breath of the smoke, and breaks the seal on the letter. It was from helia, again.

Hello, Flora.

Everyone is worried about you. I think you should 

Let loose and come home soon. I know that the

Position you are in requires the utmost amount of

Service and dedication, but that’s not the one and

Only thing in the world, you know? Come home!

Sincerely, Helia

Ugh. She hated the letters he sent her now. She remembered a nicer time when he would send her letters about what kind of flowers were blooming, and how he wished he could be with her every waking moment, but now things have changed. She has to do teaching this week. Then next week, she has to go visit bloom. Then, there’s a huge wedding in poplar. Then she could go home.

“FLORA WHAT DID FARAGONDA TELL YOU” yelled a very ticked of voice, that of tecna. 

“Oh!” Flora quickly put out the cigarette and looked at tecna apologetically. “I-I didn’t realize…”

“Let me see that letter, Flora,” tecna says, grabbing it from her hands before flora could protest. Tecna peruses it, and then looks at flora in horror.

“What is it?” Flora says, worried.

“Did you not realize that the first letter on each line spells ‘help sos’?”

Oh nooooooo

“Flora, I think Helia is in danger.”


	17. None is fair in love and war

Chapter 15

None is fair in love and war

Treble stepped away from Krystan, still shocked at what had happened. She couldn’t speak.

“I-um-I mean-“ she started, before being interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

“If you are done making out withhim,” a voice said, “ I would like my  _ boyfriend  _ back. Thanks for keeping him  _ company. _ ”

“Amelia! I told you not to get involved!” Krystan whisper yells, loud enough for treble to hear.

“Boyfriend?” Treble asks, confused, but Krystan had already vanished. Treble, wanting to find out where he went, wandered into the common room, where an orange haired man was bidding farewell to Divia.

“Thank you, your majesty.” He said, a smirk on his face, before starting to talk to Jesta.

“Your majesty?” Gracie asked, hurt in her voice. “You are royalty?”

“Ummmm…” Divia started,

“Why didn’t you tell us? That would’ve made things much easier!”

“I- I didn’t want you to think differently of me!” Divia tries to explain, but to no avail.

“Well did you want us to trust you?” Treble says, also hurt. “Because lying about your own social status is the  _ opposite  _ of how to do that!”

“What  _ else  _ have you been lying to us about?” Gracie asks, now starting to cry. “Are… are you even my friend?”

“Of course I’m still your friend!” Divia now stars to cry. “I’m sorry! People tend to think of you differently if you are royalty as opposed to… normal, for lack of a better term.”

“So what are you? A princess? Noble court member?” Jesta asks, turning her attention away from the orange haired man. The man, seeing Aida was turning around the corner, disappears.

“A concubine?” Aida asks, curiously.

Everyone stares at her, confused.

“I’m a princess. I’m the princess of poplar. Orion is my brother.”

Jesta laughs and then says “so I only need to go to  _ one _ poplar wedding then. Good.”

“Is everything going on ok in there, girls?” A voice asks from outside the dorm. It was Mrs Griselda. “It is well past curfew. GO TO BED!”

As the girls laugh and say their goodnights, treble can’t help but dream about the man who walked in and out of her life in only a few short hours…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that is it! My old nova story! I changed soooo many things, like them being third years instead of 1st, and Amoran being a fairy. I got rid of the FK and the kidnapped subplot. This story is proof that sometimes you just need a complete narrative overhaul to fix things.


End file.
